


Naomi and Lana Ficlet

by Doctor13



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor13/pseuds/Doctor13





	Naomi and Lana Ficlet

Backstage after their Money In The Bank, Naomi meets up with Lana in their locker room after they change out of their ring attire. "Awesome job out there" Naomi says holding her wife in her arms by the waist. "Thank you babe, I couldn't have done it without my gorgeous training partner" Lana replies. "Who? Natalya?" Naomi jokingly replies.  
"No, silly you.. but I could have done without you blowing me a kiss, I almost broke kayfabe." Lana replied a bit annoyed that she almost broke kayfabe in her debut. "I thought you liked my kisses" Naomi teased. "I do but not when I'm supposed to be mad about losing" Lana replied giving her wife a kiss. "Okay, fine, I won't tease you while we are in the ring" Naomi replied kissing her wife back. "I love you, lets go watch the rest of the PPV on the lounge." Lana replied with a smile. "I love you too" Naomi replied, holding her wife's hand and taking her to the lounge.


End file.
